


Like a moth to a flame

by Sinpie_Senpai



Series: Wicked Game [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edgeplay, Enemies With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Omnics, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Robot Sex, Violent sexual fantasy, Wire Play, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Sinpie_Senpai
Summary: As he laid there, gazing into Genji's eyes - beautiful, so beautiful - he realized that maybe he was in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, good folks, this is a series now because I'm stupid and horny. This is a continuation of my other GenMax fic "Irresistible".
> 
> Another PWP one-shot that got out of my hands so to save everyone the trouble of going through maybe 10000+ words of gratuitous shameless robot secc in one go it's divided into chapters.

The party was as lavish as it was tedious.

This was a… _special_ gala, the kind that attracted a lot of powerful people, funded with a substantial amount of money, and displayed the rarest goods. Everything in here was for sale: from the incredibly valuable artworks, the expensive statues, the luxurious furniture, the intricate porcelains, down to the extravagant jewelry and outfit worn by the performers, and even the people wearing them. Anything that one's heart desired would be theirs, for the right price.

For Maximilien, the party itself was unimportant - he wasn't here to indulge in music, games, beauty, wine, or food. Even though he partook in these human actions - he had an artificial digestive system installed that allowed him to consume food - it was not for personal enjoyment, but for establishing social contact. A business conversation would be made all the more pleasant when good wine slick one's throat, good food filling one's belly, and a beauty to sate wandering hands. A favorable contract could be sealed over a playful competitive game. A good business relation could be formed simply by helping one win the bid on what he wanted. It wasn't the party that interested him, but the people in it.

It was a dance that he was adept in - talking to people, charm them with money, power, and knowledge, fascinating them with the promise of profit, and pocketing important information to use for later. He smoothly moved between the crowd, back straight, steps firmed and measured, sometimes stopped to greet an associate or engage in harmless pleasantries.

A particular lady took a liking to him - he could tell from the way she laughed with her eyes twinkling suggestively at him, how her body leaned towards him and how she gradually moved closer to him. At the end of their conversation, she linked arms with him and asked him to take her around the party, and he accepted handsomely. She was the only daughter of a famous figure whose connection was far and wide. There was no harm in entertaining her for a night, if it could bring him even more powerful associates and future business deals.

Akande wasn't with him today - he was on a worldwide business trip, visiting his... friends and associates. It had been two weeks since Maximilien was ambushed by Overwatch and sold Akande over to them, but they kept their little negotiation a secret, as per the deal, and Akande still had no idea what kind of future would be looming over him. Although Maximilien lamented the profit and benefit he would lose over the capture of Akande, he didn't really feel anything about more about it - business was business. If he ever had a soul, he wouldn't even hesitate to sell it to the devil for the right price.

Speak about the devil…

The party took up a whole wing of the villa, and besides the main room where the guests mingled and danced, there were seven other rooms to entertain the participants, each room designed with different activities. The first room was where beautiful artworks and statues were displayed. The second room was full of long tables piled to the ceiling with delicious food and specialties from all country and region. The third room contained small fountains of wine and juice. The fourth room was full of round tables with little colorful boxes on them - each one held a different surprise: cake, candies, chocolate, or a little pretty trinket,... You couldn't know unless you opened them. The fifth room was packed with beautiful men and women, clad in hardly anything but transparent cloth and jewelries, twisting themselves to the music under the lustful gaze of the viewers. The sixth room was a casino, where everything could be bet and won if lady luck was on your side.

The last room was the focus of the party.

It was decorated like a garden: the trees had silver leaves, golden flowers, and fruits made from colorful crystal. The servers dressed up in feathers as different kind of birds. But the center of attention was in the middle of the room, where three massive cages laid. Each cage held a person - a man, a woman, and someone in costume - with names on them: Adam, Eve, and The Devil.

“Adam” was a gorgeous young man with long golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky. “Eve” was a woman whose skin as dark as the night, golden flakes glistering on her body like the Milky Way, her eyes like two embers. “The Devil” however, was different from them both. Maximilien couldn't really tell their gender, because they were clad in black silk and wore a devil mask. Their cage was adorned with red roses, and red ropes hung from the roof of the cage where they dangled upside down from, like a spider waiting for prey. The lady he was with pulled him closer to the cage to take a better view. A bit curious himself, he let her.

As they approached, “The Devil” suddenly turned toward them. They jumped from the rope and latched themselves on the side of birdcage, claws making small clicking noises as they crawled across the vertical bars - the only thing holding them up were the strength of their limbs. The way they moved was intriguing: too much strength and flexibility to be a human, too much natural grace to be an omnic. They stopped in front of Maximilien and reached out with one hand, placing a claw under his chin to lift his face up.

“You look like the kind of man who loves to play with danger.” They crooned.

Maximilien froze for a brief moment - just a brief moment - before he instantly regained his composure.

“Only when I know my victory is assured.”  He used two fingers to gently push “The Devil's” hand away.

“The Devil” chuckled and opened his palm, revealing a red coin. “Come to the red door, and we could play to your heart's content.”

Maximilien took the coin without another word and stepped away despite the lady's reluctance. There was nothing left to be said between them.

He politely shook off the lady's companionship and retreated to a far balcony with a cup of champagne where he could be alone. Only then that he allowed a trembling sigh.

The way that voice made his core flutter… He didn't know why or how, but there was no doubt that “the Devil” could be nobody else but Genji Shimada. He didn't at all expect to find the man here.

After their...negotiation at the distillery, nothing more happened between them. During the time he was held by Overwatch, Maximilien was under strict surveillance at all time, and Genji didn't attempt once to arrange another...affair with him, or even hint that their little conversation happened. Although the cyborg had seemed all too eagerly roughing him up a little between interviews, it wasn't anything serious, and they didn't exchange a word. Genji's teammates simply considered it a part of the interrogation, some of them even thought that they hated each other. Maximilien knew better - he could feel the same burning gaze through the mask, could hear the way Genji's breath gotten heavier - just barely concealed, could feel the way Genji's hand lingering on him - just a bit longer than necessary. When he finally was released, Maximilien had changed his scratched up faceplate and all the part of his chassis that Genji had laid his hand on, but he swore sometimes he could still feel Genji's ghostly touch on his body. Diagnosis returned no error. He forced himself to ignore it.

Although he still couldn't decide what it was that he felt about the man, about their little deal, he concluded that it didn't matter in the end. Something like their... encounter was unlikely to happen again - they lived in two different worlds, were on two different sides, and had no reason to continue getting involved with each other, less they attracted suspicion. Maximilien had quickly collected himself and gotten back to his business like nothing ever happened. It was simply another business transaction, albeit a bizarre one, but still only one of many. Maximilien was sure it would be forgotten with time.

Genji, however, had a completely different plan, or so it seemed.

“I like your new suit, although I would like it better in pieces on the floor.”

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was that had come up to him from behind. Genji could hide his footsteps, but nothing could hide the hungry gaze Maximilien felt on the back of his neck.

“The last suit that you damaged costs 10,000 dollars, you know,” Maximilien said.

“You look better in this one,” Genji purred, “So good, indeed, that I want to tear it off your body and bend you over that balcony right now.”

“You're here on a job, are you not? It would be quite inconvenient for you to cause such a big commotion.” Maximilien turned around, finally facing the cyborg. He felt assured that he was in control of the situation, this time. The venue was heavily guarded. “Don't you have to return to your cage? People will start asking questions if the center of attention suddenly disappeared from the party.”

“We are allowed to be freed for some time before the auction, so we could personally charm potential buyers.”

“Oh? You intend to let your target buy you, and then act when you are all alone with them in the room. Not a bad plan.” Maximilien took a sip from his cup, “ _If_ they will buy you, and have enough money to win the bid, that is.”

“I have no doubt that they will. Alas, they aren't as rich as you are, but as long as you don't bid, they will win the auction.”

“I don't see any reason I should when I could call the guards on you right now.” Maximilien's eyes lit up.

“Nice threat. Very funny.” Genji didn't flinch. “No, you won't, or you want Doomfist to accidentally hear about who snitched him, hm?”

Maximilien scoffed. “I would prefer it if you go straight into the point of this conversation. But if it's my aid that you want, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse.”

“And here I thought you'd be happy to see me.” Genji chided, stepping into Maximilien's personal space. Maximilien couldn't move away - the balcony was right behind him - but he kept his back straight and his hands steady. He tensed up when Genji snuck an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“Do you still remember our deal?” Genji murmured, leaning in. “Do you still remember you are _mine_ , Maximilien?”

Maximilien hated the stir in his chest. He really should make it illegal for Genji to say his name in that way. Or in any way at all.

“You are here to discuss details of our little arrangement, I see.” Not wanting to give Genji's the satisfaction of an affirmation, Maximilien decided to opt for a distraction.

“Precisely.” Genji plucked the cup of champagne from him and put it down on the balcony, away from them. He continued to advance, trapping Maximilien against the balustrades. “Especially because it seems you need a reminder of whose it is that you belong to.”

“My my, you are jealous.” Maximilien tutted, putting a hand on Genji's chest, holding him there. “I was simply accompanying the lady for a little while, like a gentleman should.”

“Because you realized that I was here.” Genji grabbed Maximilien's wrist and pulled it towards himself, using it to keep their bodies flushed against each other. “If I weren't, you would have jumped onto her bed like the eager slut that you are, wouldn't you?” He continued to lean down, forcing Maximilien to bend backward until he couldn't bend anymore without losing balance.

“Now, I-”

“Don't test my patience with meaningless excuses, or I _will_ tear that suit of you and bend you over this balcony, and process to ruin you so thoroughly you won’t be able to utter a word, and by the time anyone comes to save you, all they can find will be a broken, mangled mess. Am I clear?” Genji whispered, and the malice in his voice was so thick Maximilien knew that it wasn't an empty threat.

He was, however, not going to be threatened so easily, especially now that Genji had bared his desire to him like an opened book. As dangerous as it might be, Maximilien wouldn't be a businessman anymore if he didn't use it to his advantage.

Maximilien wrapped his leg around Genji's back, using the leverage to pull himself up enough to sit on the balcony. It was hard to maneuver with how they were positioned, Maximilien perching dangerously on the railing, but he held onto Genji's shoulders to keep himself from falling.

“Now now, you know that she was nothing but a convenient tool. I wasn’t exactly in a position where I could refuse.” Maximilien lowered his voice and leaned into Genji, so that their faces were a hair's breadth from each other. “Her father is a powerful man, and could cause many troubles for me.”

Genji snorted with disdain.

“I know that you are...upset, understandably so, but rest assured, there was nothing between me and her.” He spread his legs and dug his heel into the cyborg's back, urging him to move so Genji would be stationed between his thighs. Voice dripping with promises, he crooned. “How about letting me prove my... innocence to you with a little body check, hm?”

“You aren't whoring your way out of this,” Genji hissed, but he stared as Maximilien gratuitously loosened his tie, and continued to stare, transfixed, as he opened the first button of his shirt, his fingers slid under the fabric and splayed opened across his collarbone, then stroking up his neck in an inviting manner. He could hear Genji's fans quietly whirring up, and then, that unmistakable hitch in the man's breath as he turned to the side and fully presented his neck to Genji.

Genji growled - a rumbling, viral sound that vibrated through his core - and went for it. Although he obviously didn't expect something gentle like a kiss, Maximilien still shuddered as teeth burrowed into the insulation of his cables, hard enough to leave a dent in them. As Genji went for another bite on the other side of his neck, Maximilien took the opportunity to unbutton his waistcoat and untuck his shirt, not because of the urge to have Genji touching him more, but because he didn't want his attire getting ruined due to their... upcoming activities.

And then Genji's hands were all over his body, claws raking across his chassis with shrill, screeching noises - no doubt leaving visible scratches on the metal surface. Maximilien had to bite back a whine - the feeling was as if electricity dragging itself down his body in jarring, twisted trails. Genji didn't go gently nor did he care to: his talons dug into every nook and cranny, every little crevice that he could find between pieces of Maximilien's chassis, and Maximilien felt intoxicated as Genji whispered into his sound reception about how much he wanted to pry Maximilien opened and dig his way into him, burying himself into Maximilien's body where he belonged, taking him apart to the truest meaning of that word and claiming him until Maximilien was his - only, truly _his_ \- down to every little part and component inside of him.

It was the thing about Genji that drove him mad: the way that this man desired him - insane, devastating, absolute. The way Genji laid it out before him with all its raw, primal glory - unabashedly, without pretend, without restraint. It made his processors buzz and his core sing, and he detested how much he _craved_ it. All his protocol and principle and programming forgotten as he arched into Genji and curled around him and the only coherent thought in his head were _more._

Just like that, Genji suddenly withdrew, leaving him confused and wanting. He almost let out a regretful mewl, but held himself back in time.

“I have to go,” Genji gritted out, looking every bit like he would rather blow up this villa with everyone inside than having to go right now and left Maximilien there like that: clothes disheveled, tie hanging around his neck, shirt opened, ready to be taken. Genji gave him one longing, lascivious gaze, before surprised him with a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth piece and then hastily left, like he thought if he stayed for even just a second longer he would inevitably forgo his mission just for Maximilien. It was… oddly endearing.

Maximilien scoffed at the thought and pulled his handkerchief out to wipe his face. He took time to carefully right his attire - he couldn't afford to look anything but impeccable in this kind of event. Fortunately, despite all the scratches on his body, Genji's claws didn't damage his clothes - it would be quite troublesome if people started asking questions. He adjusted his tie then reached for his pin.

It wasn't there.

His first conclusion was that he carelessly drop it, but it wasn't anywhere on the balcony. He rewind his memory and made sure that he still had it just now, when Genji kissed him-

_Oh_

His second conclusion was that Genji was a little piece of---

 

*****

 

It didn't take him much time to find the red door - all he needed to do was giving the red coin to one of the waiters, and he was led there at once. By the time he got inside, the auctioneer had already started facilitating the biddings. The theme of this room seemed to be unusual, exotic goods - like a set of knife that was handcrafted by a serial killer and had been used to kill over 12 people, or a sealed jar that was supposed to hold the ashes of Bram Stoker himself. Because he wasn't interested in anything else but one, he took a seat and waited.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we do hope you have all gotten what your heart desires.” The auctioneer waved to the crowd, “Now, for our last item, the most anticipated one yet of our fine collection! He'll steal your soul! He'll eat you whole! I present to you: The Devil!”

A red rope drop down from the ceiling and with it, Genji in “The Devil” outfit. There was no cage, but he was in chains - obviously fake - for dramatic effect. He landed on all four like an animal, chains rattling as he dragged his claws across the floor, leaving a long trail behind.

Maximilien sighed. Glistening on Genji's chest, unmistakably, was Maximilien's pin. He watched with annoyance as Genji pranced around the stage, pushing his chest out to show off the pin. _His_ pin. It was one of a kind, custom made, and he was never seen without it.

The bid rose hard and fast, already surpassed 20 thousand in the blink of an eye. If there was any doubt that Genji's target wouldn't bid on him, that just settled it - _everyone_ would want a taste of whoever it was that Maximilien (unwillingly) gave his precious pin to. 

“26 thousand! Lady and gentlemen, we have 26 thousand from the lady in the spider mask! Did I hear 30 thousand? 30 thousand?”

Genji was clever and resourceful, Maximilien would give him that. He had meant to distracted Genji from his possessive anger, but in the end he was the one getting distracted and got his pin stolen from him. It was two birds with one stone (or should he say one pin?): Genji could assure the possibility that his target would buy him, and also that Maximilien would be forced to partake in the bidding. Whoever won didn't matter - he would get what he wanted regardless. If his target won, he would publicly strut into a private room with them, do whatever it was that he needed to do, and disappear right after. If Maximilien won, he would have the most convenient excuse to jeopardize his mission, and could spend the whole night to---

A whole night, alone, with Genji Shimada in his private suite. The idea was enough to make him shudder.

 _“I want to take you apart under me, slowly and methodically, pieces by pieces, until your voice box breaks down from screaming and crying and begging, until all your protocol and programming burn with pain and pleasure into statics, until you are nothing but a broken, needy, whimpering mess at my feet, beautiful and all_ **_mine_ ** _to take.”_

The words were still vivid in his memory, rolling down his spine with the poisonous sweetness and intense hunger that made ecstatic excitement curled through his system. Maximilien's circuits flared up at the feelings of ghostly touches all over his chassis, of talons dragging across his body, of fingers dug and dug and dug into every crack, greedily claiming him to every fiber of his being with the unstoppable destructive force of a madman's twisted desire and possessiveness.

 _“And I will take, and take, and take…Until you have nothing left to give, but I'll take_ **_more_ ** _still.”_

What could he possibly do against _that_? No one could ever survive! It was pure, unadulterated madness! And yet---

_And yet..._

“30 thousand...32 thousand… Anyone's going for higher? Oh! 34 thousand from the gentleman in the back!”

He should leave. He should get out of here and call the guards on Genji, and then disappeared from the villa. If he was careful and with enough luck, he would never make contact with the cyborg ever again. He must escape when he still had the chance, before this insanity completely consumed him.

Genji turned towards his direction. There was a sea of people between them, and yet---

_And yet..._

Maximilien knew his gaze was fixed on no one but him.

_“You are mine, Maximilien.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo good folks, I have come back with some porn.
> 
> Nobody has fed me more GenMax contents so I feed myself.

If Genji were a cat, he would be purring up a storm. Maximilien found the image pleasantly befitting him, in a way.

Genji didn't say anything during the time it took to leave the party, but the predatory gaze burning into his back told Maximilien enough of what he wanted to know. By the time they were halfway to Maximilien's suite, he could tell that Genji probably had finished mentally stripping him and moved to the phase of planning what he wanted to do to him. For the sake of his sanity, Maximilien decided to not guess into the details of that.

They reached the VIP elevator, and Maximilien swiped his palm over the touch screen. The lift opened, empty.

It took three minutes to get to his floor. Maximilien braced himself. It would be three _very_ long minutes.

The moment the doors closed with a soft ding, Genji had him against the wall. The man did purr in exhilaration, then, like a cat. He took off his Devil's mask to kiss Maximilien, on the mouth this time.

Maximilien was taken by surprise for a moment. Considering what they were to each other, the gesture was too... intimate. He felt it would be more natural for Genji to kiss him on the neck, or maybe bite him. Maximilien didn't unhinge his mouth - he wasn't equipped for kissing - but he indulged the cyborg anyway.

Genji continued kissing him all over his face, down his chin, and then the part under his chin where some of his small wires were exposed. He pulled at them briefly with his teeth, and Maximilien moaned softly. He entangled his fingers into Genji's hair and brushed them idly as Genji sucked on his neck.

“I missed your taste,” he murmured, and Maximilien knew he really did.

Maximilien supposed it was ways too late and ironic at this point to admit to himself that he felt some form of...attraction towards Genji - especially now, of all times, when he was being pinned against the wall and letting Genji devour every inch of his body like he was _starving_. His... private business deals usually went more business-like: he would act like he was interested, playing the right cards, saying the right things. They would dance around each other for some time before Maximilien took them to bed. He didn't really feel anything when they touched him, nor did he feel anything when they bared themselves to him. Sometimes he did feel some fleshly pleasure, but it was fleeting and forgettable. If it wasn't because Maximilien got ulterior motives, he probably would also forget who his partner was the next morning. He understood desire and used it to his advantage whenever given the chance. However, no one had ever desired him like Genji did.

He thought about how it was wrong and terribly dangerous, how he should kill this man here and now before it was too late. He thought about a thousand other things he should have done in this kind of situation, and yet---

Nothing had ever felt so right as Genji looked at him with half-lidded eyes, and in those eyes, Maximilien could see only him, _only him._

This time when Genji kissed him on the mouth again, he did unhinge his jaw. Genji seemed to be surprised a little, but he slid this tongue in, curiously exploring. It felt strange, but not entirely unwelcome to have another's tongue in his mouth. Although he wasn't exactly made humanly there - he knew it was slick and warm inside, but there was no tongue or teeth, and the food that went down simply got turned into fuel - Genji seemed to find it extremely fascinating. His fingers hooked into Maximilien's jaw piece in an attempt to pull it open more as he tried to greedily delve his tongue in as deep as possible.

“Don't,” Maximilien said, “My mouth is unable to open any wider than this, and if you break my jaw piece, then we'll have to forsake tonight... affair to go to a mechanic instead.”

Genji clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled back. Right on time, because the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. There was no one - Maximilien paid for the whole floor. He righted his clothes regardless - force of habit.

“Shall we?” He tilted his head at Genji.

Genji put a hand on the small of his back. The comforting weight of his hand there, the warmth, and how natural it felt - like it _belonged_ there - made Maximilien sigh.

He really shouldn't get used to this, but he'd allowed himself this one night.

They stepped out into the quiet hallway, the elevator doors closed behind them with a soft ding, sealing him and Genji away from the rest of the world. His core buzzed quietly in anticipation.

“What is it?” Genji asked as Maximilien just stood there, unmoving.

There was no point in hesitation now. He knew that it was already too late to turn back.

“Nothing,” Maximilien said. “Let's go.”

They had a long night ahead.

 

*****

 

“Care for a drink?”

He offered Genji a cup of wine. The cyborg just stared at it from where he sat, across the table from Maximilien.

“I am not going to poison you if that’s what you are thinking.” Maximilien sighed, “I paid 45 thousand for you, so I intend to get my money worth. You are no good to me dead.”

“I don't want wine.” Genji said simply, “You know what I want.”

“I do, indeed.” Maximilien swirled the cup thoughtfully, “That's precisely why I think we should spend some time to discuss the basic terms of our little arrangement.”

“What kind of terms?” There was wariness in Genji's voice.

“Nothing that you will find distasteful, I assure you. Some compromises will have to be made, but the trade-off would be equal.” Maximilien leaned back against his chair and crossed his legs, hands folded together in his laps. “First, you shall not give me extensive damage that will put me out of commission. My schedule is very tight, and it will be very troublesome for me to rearrange it due to physical injuries.”

Genji glared at him in defiance. With the possessiveness he had shown Maximilien, of course, he wouldn't like that.

“However, I understand that you can't help but want to stake claim on me, for as per our deal, I am indeed yours.” Maximilien continued, and the word _yours_ seemed to dull Genji's anger a little. “You could mark me, but only where others can't see.”

Genji's eyes tore into him, and he could understand: _Not enough._

“I will… keep the marks. I regularly replace pieces of my body that are damaged - minor or not - but you can choose a piece of me that you would like me to keep, and mark it.” Maximilien put a hand on his chest. “And I will have it on me, always.”

Genji's eyes moving up and down Maximilien's body - the intense gaze made his core flutter, but Maximilien didn't show it. Then Genji nodded.

“Second: Everything happens in this room will stay in this room. You shall not expose our deal, or sell me out in any way, and I shall do the same.” Maximilien said, “But if there's a chance that you would find me in danger, you shall give me your protection. I won't ask you to betray your friends and organization, I simply ask you to keep me alive.”

“That will be costly. It will put me in danger as well, and potentially involves Overwatch into your problems. You know it.” His eyes stared unblinking into Maximilien's. “What will you give me in return?”

“I shall give you the mean to summon me, whenever you want, wherever you want, so long as you don't violate the terms.” Maximilien gave him. “Of course the exact time and date will have to be adjusted according to my schedule, but once we come to an agreement, I would arrange it so that we can meet in private.”

“You could just say that you wanted to see me more.” A small smirk tugged at the corner of Genji's mouth.

“Yes, it is such a shame I can't see you all the time. You are truly a sight for sore eyes.” Maximilien said with sarcastic humor. “The last term will be simple: this deal will be terminated if one of us violates the terms, or when you stop wanting me.”

“Oh?” Genji grinned mischievously. “So if I want you for my whole life, can we get married?”

“It can be arranged, but the term for divorce would be the same,” Maximilien said matter-of-factly, and Genji's smile was replaced by a look of bewilderment. As he kept staring, Maximilien sighed.

“Don't even think for a moment that I have harbored desperate feelings for you, or that I imagine we are in love. I don't understand love, but our relationship isn't it.”

Maximilien stood up and walked over to Genji.

“Desire, on the other hand, is something that I understand very well. Yours, particularly, is something that is astounding, devastating, absolutely fascinating, and I want it.” Maximilien put his fingers under Genji's chin and lifted his face up, “I want it as it is, might it be twisted, ugly, venomous, lethal - it is raw and real and can't be bought with money, and it is _mine_.”

His eyes lit up, a blazing red that almost too bright to look at, yet Genji didn't flinch. He was frozen in place like a deer under the headlight. Maximilien leaned down, bringing their faces closer.

“For as long as you will want me, I shall be yours. And if that desire of yours can last a lifetime, then I shall be yours for as long as we both shall live.” Maximilien lowered his voice to a murmur, gently stroking Genji's cheek. “Do we have a deal?”

Genji stared at him for a moment, before the look in his eyes changed. His pupils expanded so wide it almost swallowed up every other color in his eyes.

“You really _do_ love to play with danger.” He purred, a low rumbling noise. Pleased. Very pleased. “Make me couldn't help but want to see how far I could bend you before you finally break.”

Maximilien could feel his body heating up, processors buzzing, his core vibrating, system preparing to kick into emergency mode. Yet he didn't waver. He gazed into those dark, bottomless eyes, and said slowly, clearly.

“Do we have a deal?”

Genji's lips pulled back into a grin so wide, it twisted his scarred face into something else. Something feral and unhinged and inhumane.

Right then and there, Maximilien thought he saw The Devil.

“We have a deal, Maximilien.” Genji said, “For as long as I will want you, you shall be _mine_.”

Then he lunged at Maximilien.

They crashed onto the floor, the thick carpet dulled the sound of the fall. Genji settled on him, hands pinning his wrists, legs straddling his waist. He was quick and light as a shadow, yet he was an unmoving weight on Maximilien, his grip strong as steel. As Genji gazed down at him, licking his lips, Maximilien's only thought was that he was about to be eaten alive.

And yet, he _wanted---_

“Ah, almost couldn't contain myself.” Genji tutted and released Maximilien's hands. “I would love to have you right here on the floor, but someone might walk in and see you like that, and I'll have to stop in the middle of it to gorge their eyes out.” He stood up and held his hand out. “Let's go to your bed.”

Without hesitation, Maximilien took it.

 

*****

 

Genji had a way to take off his clothes that was almost ethereal to look at. It wasn't his body that fascinated Maximilien, but the way he moved with the elegance of a keen, slick, deadly predator, showing off years of training and skills.

“See something you like?” Genji chuckled when he caught Maximilien staring. Maximilien didn't bother with denials, nor did he avert his gaze.

Genji hummed softly to himself as he made his way to where Maximilien was sitting on the bed, fully clothed, cross-legged with his hands folding in his laps. He gently pulled Maximilien's tie out of where it was tugged neatly under his waistcoat, and let the smooth silk run across his palm, feeling the material.

“You really look ravishing in this suit,” Genji crooned, “I think I'll let you keep it.”

He loosened Maximilien's tie and tugged it off his collar.

“The only thing that upsets me is the disgusting scent of that woman's perfume clinging onto it, but well, we are going to fix that. Hold your hands behind your back.”

Maximilien never liked not being in control. He didn't mind letting others think they were in power, as long as he was the one pulling the strings. He didn't care who he trampled on, who he sold and betrayed and crushed. He had it all: money, power, pawns, and the knowledge to put them into good uses. He had spent years to build his business, with layers and layers of defense around himself. To be helpless, to be weak, to be vulnerable...They were things he couldn't afford.

But he complied and let Genji tie his hands up with his tie. It wasn't meant to hold, only tight enough to keep his wrists together. He could totally break free if he wanted to. He didn't.

Genji kissed him on the side of his mouth, before stepping back to enjoy the view. His pupils were fully blown, dark and bottomless like the abyss and when Maximilien gazed into it, there was no disguise or falsehood, there was only voracious, all-consuming desire. It sent a shiver down his back.

“How high is your sensitivity?” Genji asked.

“5.”

“It is currently at 1, correct?”

“3.” It was because Maximilien was aroused. He felt slightly light-headed, his core pulsing with anticipation, a mild ache crawling under his modesty panel. But Genji didn't need to know that.

“Turn it up to 5.” Genji sat down next to him on the bed, his fingers trailed down his spine, feeling it through layers of clothes.

When Maximilien turned his sensitivity up, a shudder shook his whole body, so violent Genji moved his hand away. It had been decades since he ever let them sit at this setting, and the sudden surge of data input overwhelmed his system for a moment. He could feel _everything_ : the way his clothes wrapping around his body, every little wrinkle of the cloth rubbing against his chassis; the dip of the mattress beneath his weight; the cool and unmoving air; the faint warmth that radiated from Genji's body, being so close to his own. Steam hissing out from the gaps on his body as it attempted to adapt to the new settings, and gradually, Maximilien reorganized his processes to accommodate the burden of sensory input.

Genji placed a hand on his shoulder, and the simple touch was enough to make him flinch. Even through his clothes, it was still too much to get used to at once.

“You are overheating.” Genji said, “That sudden outburst surprised me a little. Thought I really had to call a mechanic for a moment there, and we even haven't started.”

“It has been a long time is all.” Maximilien murmured as his core temperature lowering and stability returned to his system. “We can proceed.”

Genji's hands slid down his chest, and Maximilien let out a tiny moan, quivering at the sparks of pleasure it woke inside his circuits. But Genji just placed his hand over the piece that protected his core, checking his temperature. After confirming that he was no longer overheating, Genji got down on his knees on the floor. He took off Maximilien's shoes.

Although they had no toes, Maximilien's feet were designed as close to human as possible so he would be comfortable walking in shoes, with a slender arch connecting his heel to the front part. Genji seemed to like it - he gently caressed the curve with the tips of his fingers, drawing absent-minded symbols on it. Perhaps there were some meanings behind them, Maximilien thought, but could barely proceed anything more with how distracting the feeling was.

“I will only be touching you tonight, for I want to engrave every inch of you into my memory. I want to burn your taste onto my tongue, filling my nostrils with only your scent, slowly savoring you until I'm drown in you.” Genji brought Maximilien's feet to his face. A gasp escaped Maximilien as hot lips pressed opened-mouth kisses up his forefoot, making every circuit in his body prickle with want. “And I want to hear every little sound you can make as I worship every piece of you, just like I want to hear the sounds that you will make as I take apart every piece of you. I want you to hide nothing from me, for I want your everything and more.” It was unfair how Genji could intoxicate Maximilien with only his words and ministration, his newly heightened sensors couldn't focus on anything else but the feeling of Genji's fingers trailing up his calf, mouth following suit. It burned wherever Genji touched.

“I will only be touching you, but if you want anything, then ask.” Genji murmured, voice dripping with the sweetest poison. “Ask, and you shall receive.”

Maximilien hummed, but didn't answer. The thing he hated even more than unfavorable deals and losing control was _begging_. Genji already had him, but he wasn't going to beg easily.

Genji took his sweet time worshipping Maximilien's legs. He kissed every inch, fingers following every little wire, tongue slid in every little gap between pieces of his chassis - the feeling of it drove Maximilien wild. Electric pulse thrummed up and down his body with each small caress, made him throb under his modesty panel. His fingers then found a small opening at the back of Maximilien's knee and dug inside. He teased the cables that he found there with his fingertips, and Maximilien whimpered. He continued to rub at them slowly, rub and rub and rub and Maximilien arched his back, body quaked from the maddening rhythm of tingling sensations. Pleasure spiraled all over him from such a small contact, quickly overwhelmed him, and Maximilien jerked his leg away.

To his surprise, Genji didn't stop him, the force of his movement made him fall backward onto the bed. It was heavenly soft, and the comforting feeling temporarily distracted Maximilien from the frenzied assault of stimulation. He took a hard, trembling synthetic breath.

Then Genji came into view. Maximilien blinked, but his brain felt numb. He couldn't think anything.

“You are overheating again,” Genji chuckled, gentle hand pressing on Maximilien's chest, and Maximilien shivered.

“Here, too. I can feel the heat radiating from here even without touching it.” His hand hovered over Maximilien's modesty panel, but didn't touch it. Maximilien made a small, strained noise, but he didn't ask for it.

Genji gave him a quick kiss on his mouth, then started maneuvering Maximilien's body, so that he was on his stomach, cheek pressed into the mattress. The position was probably uncomfortable for a normal human, especially with their hands tied behind their back, but not so much for omnic. His legs felt weak as Genji pulled his hips up, but he adjusted them carefully so that he could support his lower half on his knees.

“You looked good nailed to the wall like a helpless butterfly, but the sight of you on the bed like this is quite delectable as well,” Genji sighed - the soft, rumbling sound of elation that Maximilien found alluring. He draped himself across Maximilien's frame, at first with one hand as support on the bed. After making sure Maximilien could support both of them - he was made of metal, not twigs - Genji placed his full weight on Maximilien, chest pressing against his back, and Maximilien made a soft sigh at the heat he felt through his clothes - Genji was overheating as well, probably more than Maximilien did. It pleased him to know he wasn't the only one affected by this.

Genji didn't take off Maximilien's shirt, simply untucking it and slid his hands underneath the fabric. His fingers traced the scratches he left earlier with his claws, and he purred with joy.

“I'm glad that you had built so many iron defenses around you. Untouchable, to everyone but me. I can hardly stand the outrageous thought of someone else coming and lay their filthy hands on you. I'll never allow anybody else to have you.” His voice changed into a vindictive whisper, “If you had gone to bed with that woman, I would have broken in and torn her to pieces. Cutting off her arms, for daring to touch what's mine. Gorging out her eyes, for daring to see what should be reserved for me only.”

Terror gripped Maximilien - he knew with startling clarity that those weren't empty threats - but he didn't-couldn't break free. He felt helpless, cornered, overwhelmed at the face of this, of Genji's twisted, mortifying possessiveness, of his fervish, undivided attention. But Maximilien didn't want to run away. He wanted _more_.

“I would take you on the bed, red and still dripping with her blood. I would mark you so thoroughly no one could have fixed the damages I would do unto you.” Genji continued dripping poison into his sound reception, and Maximilien drank it up, dizzy and feverish. “I want to dig my fingers under your chassis and rend you open, exposing every secret of your body under my eyes. I will savour the taste of your deepest places, weave my way into your every wire and circuit and processor, dragging my tongue across your flickering core as I soak in everything that is _you._ ”

He could hardly register anything else but the feeling of Genji's hands on him, stroking his sides, his chest, his abdomen, scraping along the scratches he left. They dipped between every crevice, teasing, mapping. Delirious, he arched into the touch. Genji's caresses sparked tingling euphoria rumbling through his body, heat pooling in his modesty panel. His synth cracked with tiny broken noises. He couldn't make sense out of them. He couldn't remember what sound he wanted to make, anyhow.

“My blood would sing with your voice as I pulled your core out of your chest. Your life, in the palm of my hands. Mine, only mine, at last.” Genji pressed his palm against the panel that protected Maximilien's core, and it sang and trembled and vibrated for him inside Maximilien's body. “Because it's not enough for me to just have you. I want your everything. I want all of you, Maximilien, all of you, for you are _mine._ ”

Maximilien tried and failed to stop the needy whine that tumbled out of his voice box. He buzzed with want, the urge curling through him like wildfire, insatiable. The way Genji's hands moving on him, the weight of his body against Maximilien's back, his heaving, wet breath against Maximilien's neck - they only added oil to the fire. He bucked his hips and was answered with a sharp gasp. He let out a whimper when Genji pulled away from him.

“If you want something, all you have to do is ask.”

As aroused as he was, Maximilien still faintly hated the smugness in Genji's voice. Underneath his modesty panel, he burned with needs, but he wouldn't beg. He flipped himself over so he was laying on his back, staring up at Genji challengingly.

“I see.”

Genji loomed over him, hands on the side of his face. There was a faint sheen of sweat on Genji's face, from Maximilien's and his own heat. It made his scars glistening all the more under the light.

“I have you here where I want you, exactly how I want you, and you willingly give yourselves to me, yet there are things you still deny me.” His finger traced the seam of Maximilien's mouth, looking for an entrance, so Maximilien unhinged his jaw and let it slip in. He then bit down, not enough to cause pain, but enough to let Genji know his defiance.

Genji didn't pull his finger back.

“And here I thought I made myself very clear, Maximilien. I want all of you, and I will have all of you.” His eyes were dark and deep and left no room for refusals. “And you will _yield_.”

The more Genji wanted it, the more Maximilien wanted to not give it to him. Even if it would be a losing battle, Maximilien wanted to push, to resist, to see just how far Genji would go to make him yield.

Everything comes to him who waits.

He bit down harder onto Genji's finger, his eyes a bright crimson.

“Make me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the pronz.

Genji Shimada doesn't back down from challenges.

Maximilien didn't know how much time had passed, his interface glitching too much for him to make out any details. His optical receptors were blurry, and he blinked, tried to recalibrate.

He was staring at the ceiling, too dizzy to even move his head. At one point he thought he would have shut down from overheating less Genji didn't pulled away from him. His shirt were opened, which made cooling down a little bit easier. He wished Genji would just take off his clothes.

“Are you back to Earth?” Genji chuckled from somewhere around his midsection, and Maximilien wanted to kicked him in the face.

Genji kept his words: he only touched. Insistent and relentless, he hunted for and found all of Maximilien's sensitive spot, mercilessly abusing his sensors, gleefully exploited every exposed wire, and Maximilien was left a wrecked mess. He had never had so much attention focused on him before, nor did he ever let himself be explored so thoroughly. He could only lie there, moaning and writhing under the waves of pleasure that ravaging his system.

And Genji hadn't even touched him there.

Maximilien's modesty panel was opened underneath his pants - he had to. He was overheating pass the dangerous threshold and if he didn't, his circuits would have melted. His throbbing cock was still trapped in its latch, his pants damp with his own slick, the feeling of fabric rubbing against his sensors made his whole body buzz with needs, but he still stubbornly denied Genji what he wanted. He knew that Genji was deliberately not touching parts of him that potentially could make him reboot or shut down: the sensitive cables at the back of his neck, the components inside his abdomen, and especially his core. He wanted to drag this out and make Maximilien suffer as long as possible without a break.

“You did better than I expected.” Genji crooned as he caressed Maximilien's neck. He didn't sound annoyed, but very pleased.“I thought you would already be sobbing and begging right now.”

“Glad I exceeded your expectations.” Maximilien mocked.

“It isn't dignity that making you hold on so tightly. You don't have any to begin with.” Fingers snuck behind his neck, where his main cables were exposed, gently sliding in between them, and such a small gesture was enough to make Maximilien twitch. “After everything that happened, why are you still trying so hard to defy me?”

“Doesn't it make this all the more entertaining?” It was hard to think with Genji pulling and playing with his cables - the tingling feedbacks went straight to his brain and caused his processes to falter. “Would you have wanted me had I given in to you easily, crying and pleading for my life? Would we be here had I broken at your first touch, crumbling under your feet like a glass toy?” Fingertips pushed past his main cables to seek deeper, hunting for the sensor that hidden inside. “I'm curious, little dragon, what would you do if I deny you this till the very end? Will your patience finally break? What expression will you make for me? It would be a sight worth adoring.”

He was rewarded with a tender caress across his sensor, and a bubbling wave of pleasure rolled down his back. He remained on edge for the whole duration that it lasted.

“You just can't let go, can you? Clinging to a little bit of spine…” Genji continued to stimulate that small node, sending gentle statics across his system, dangerously distracting and Maximilien almost wanted to lean into it. “But fine, have it your way.”

His hand left Maximilien's sensor to hold his chin, and Maximilien found himself gazing straight into the bottomless pit of Genji's eyes.

“I will enjoy conquering you, and I will enjoy making you feel every step of the way.” Genji lowered his voice, a whisper that almost impossible to hear, fingertips tracing the seam of Maximilien's mouth. “What delicious, desperate little noises will you make for me when you beg? I'm _dying_ to savour them.”

Maximilien stared back at him without fear. Perhaps it wouldn't be a battle that he could win, but it would be one he enjoyed.

“That's the spirit.” Genji smiled. He gripped Maximilien's face, digging his fingers into the gap until Maximilien was forced to unhinge his jaw. Tilting Maximilien's chin up, Genji pressed their mouth together and Maximilien felt saliva dripping down his throat - there was no other way it could go. Although mildly disgusted, he didn't swallow or spit it out - he couldn't.

“It's a shame we can't kiss. There are much you can do with kissing.” Genji murmured. “This is more crude, but unfortunately it will have to suffice.”

“You are aware you have just transferred 80 millions bacteria to me, correct?” Maximilien said drily.

Genji bursted into laughter. “That was almost cute.” He kissed the corner of Maximilien's mouth this time.

Slowly he made his way down Maximilien's torso with his mouth, occasionally stopped to tease at the wires exposed between pieces of his chassis, sparking statics in Maximilien's circuits. He dropped his head back, throat bared to the ceiling. Lower and lower Genji went, and Maximilien's core couldn't help but vibrating with anticipation as he stopped at the hem of his pants.

With his teeth, Genji pulled them down as far as they could go while still buckled and zipped up, exposing just a little bit more of Maximilien's stomach. He kissed the metal - close, so excruciatingly close to where Maximilien's trapped cock was throbbing, yearning for the slightest touch - but didn't do anything to strip him more than that.

“You are so wet for me. Come now, don't deny yourselves what you want.” Genji crooned deviously, “Just ask, and I will give you _everything_.” He palmed Maximilien's crotch, metacarpals grinding against all the sensitive sensor, fingers pressed in between his folds through the fabric - barely there, barely enough pressure to make him want to buck into them - and Maximilien couldn't help the needy sound that escaped his synth.

“It would be so easy for me to just slide right in and fill you up, fucking into you so deep my shape is imbued into you. I would take you until I'm the only God you pray for and your synth sings nothing but a broken record of my name.” Fingers caressing and rubbing and thrusting, tantalizingly tormented him. Nothing but a soft layer of cloth between them. He wanted those fingers inside him and spread him open. He wanted them closing around his cock as Genji pushed in, hot and heavy, filling him up like he promised… He-

It took all of his years of self-control to push past the haze of lust clowding his thoughts. He was close, he could tell, he was very close to giving up. Genji probably could tell, too. But some part of him still wanted Genji to push him harder, further, past his breaking point. Only then that he would surrender himself with the utmost pleasure.

“I see.” Genji said in the face of his silence, removing his hand. Maximilien forced himself to shut down the thought of wanting it back.

Maximilien sighed in relief when Genji finally unfastened his belt, and lifted his hips helpfully as Genji stripped him off his pants. He unsheathed his cock. He definitely had just given Genji more means to drive him wild, but he didn't really care all that much.

His fall would be inevitable, but not entirely unwelcome.

“Look like the feast is ready.” Genji licked his lips as he spreaded Maximilien's legs, exposed him completely. Plushed and prime, glistening with translucent slick, the velvety black fold of Maximilien's valve parted slightly. His cock was fully unsheathed and dripping, black and slender, red LEDs glowing softly on the underside. His body was begging to be taken, still Maximilien glared up at Genji with as much audacity as he could possibly show.

“Well, there's no point waiting.” Genji sounded wickedly gleeful and absolutely _starving_ , and Maximilien braced himself. “Itadakimasu.”

Maximilien strained against his binding as Genji pressed his lips against his valve, licking a long strip from the bottom to the top, the touch sent a red-hot pleasure coursing through his body. He felt a little embarrassed as a gush of lubricant rushing out of him, right into that opened, waiting mouth.

“You taste good,” Genji noted, “I thought it was tasteless and scentless, but if I swallow a lot at once, it's actually subtly sweet.”

“Thanks for the information.” Maximilien snorted.

“You are welcome,” Genji said.

He folded Maximilien's knees against his chest, and then grabbed his waist, lifting his hips up, and up, and up, until he was almost upside down. All of Maximilien's body weight was put on his shoulder blades, arms, and neck, ass high in the air, Genji's firm hold and impressive strength helping him keeping the delicate balance of this straining position. As Maximilien was still adjusting, Genji's tongue returned, slid in between the pliant rim, almost caused him to topple over.

“Ah--”

Maximilien hated and loved how sinfully good Genji was at this. With how Genji arranged him, he couldn't move away, and could only lay there whimpering as Genji fucked him with his tongue. He didn't even care how lewd and loud were the noises they were making - it was all slick and fleshy and debauched bliss as Genji ate him out, teasingly nudging and caressing his folds between each shallow thrust and twist of his tongue before it swirled around one of the nodes inside his valve and Maximilien _felt_ every of its wet little bumps rubbing against his heightened sensor.

“Arggh---” Maximilien wanted to say more but he couldn’t, he couldn't get the words out, “Geh---”

“I don't understand.” Genji hummed uncaringly, “Try again.”

Maximilien tried, but Genji pressed his tongue against the same node, and whatever sounds he was trying to make dissolved into statics. With the tip, Genji rubbed over the spot continuously, enjoying Maximilien's reactions as he came undone and couldn't mutter out anything other than meaningless chirps. Without mercy, Genji continued to torment him, licking and sucking and thrusting in and out until Maximilien was shaking and he could no longer stop the urgent moans from his voice box. Maximilien bucked his hips, trembling, wanting more.

Genji pulled his mouth away with a loud, wet noise, and Maximilien whimpered at the lost.

“You want something?” Genji said, licking the slick off his lips.

“Insufferable.” Maximilien growled, albeit weakly. Genji grinned, blowing him a kiss.

Genji lowered Maximilien down to the bed. Although he tried to appear indifferent, there was no mistake that Genji wasn't actually faring it that much better than Maximilien: his face was flushed, eyes gleaming with lust, almost feverish. Big droplets of sweat and water trailed down his body from how much he was overheating, vapor escaping his pistons in short bursts. He hadn't opened his modesty panel like Maximilien did, but it looked like he was pushing quite close to his limits. Maximilien innerly smirk as an excellent idea formed inside his head.

Pretending to be harmless, he rearranged himself, stretching his artificial muscles: Arching his spine, twisting his torso and neck, sketching his long legs as far as they could go, groaning deep in his synth with each satisfying crack of his joints. He knew the sight he made: bared and inviting, all smooth line and sinuous curve, devine and debauched, cock hard and dripping, valve slick with his own lubricant and Genji's saliva.

Genji stared. He seemed to have forgotten to breath.

“That's better.” Maximilien murmured to himself, letting his legs fall open suggestively. He turned to Genji. “Oh, excuse me. You want something?”

Genji now stared accusingly.

“Hmm?”

“Insufferable.” Genji scoffed. Maximilien chuckled, eyeing him intently.

Two could play this little game.

The expression on Genji's face turned predatory. Sliding between his parted legs, Genji bit at his thighs, fingers threading into corded muscles and cables, spreading him further. His lips hovered over Maximilien's dick, hot breaths caressing the tip with tempting potentials. He looked up at Maximilien, eyes wide and feral, and they stared at each other in silence, heated tension hanging in the air.

Maximilien didn't concede.

Genji broke eye contact first, lowering his head to place a tender kiss on the underside of the crown, and Maximilien tensed up instantly, fingers clenching into fists behind his back as white hot pleasure sparked in his circuits like shooting stars. He made soft, muffled gasps in his synth as Genji kissed down his length. Louder, trembling moans, as Genji licked a long stroke up the soft underside of his shaft, caressing every ridge and tiny sensor along the way. The grazing of teeth across the tip made him buck, mewling. When Genji finally engulfed Maximilien in his mouth, a cacophony of sounds bursted out of Maximilien with the blossoming pleasure.

It was hot and wet and velvety heat, wrapping so deliciously around his aching cock, silky tongue eagerly swirling around the sensitive head and Maximilien arched his back with a strangled cry, wanting more, _needing_ more.

Each time Genji pulled off him to take a breath, he traced and mouthed the outline of Maximilien's erection with his lips and tongue, before letting it slide back in, easing him deeper and deeper into his hot throat with each bobbing movement of his head. Maximilien's processors were incapable of doing anything else but pumping out wave after wave of intoxicating euphoria into his reeling system. He let his voice box sing for Genji, deep groans and needy whines and high-pitched chirps. He didn't hold anything back, for he knew it spurred Genji on - he delighted in every tiny noise he could squeeze out of the omnic.

Between the blissful, heady pleasure that clouded all his thought, Maximilien felt a finger slid inside of him, meeting no resistance with how ready and slick he already was. One finger became two then three, and Maximilien moaned as they spreaded wide, stretching his rim to the limit, the delicious burn stirring up the aching need inside his valve. They thrusted in and out, twisting around, curling and rubbing against his inner walls, dragging every knuckle and bump against his sensors. No coherent thoughts anymore.

It felt good, good, so good. Maximilien's hips stuttered, not sure if it wanted to rock into the heat of Genji's mouth, or push back onto his long fingers. The sounds that were escaping him merged and glitched together, until they were nothing but a broken dissonance. Maximilien didn't remember closing his eyes, but his optical receptors went dark. It didn't matter, anyway. Nothing mattered but the unending flow of pleasure that undulating inside of him, and willingly he let it coax him close to the edge. He wanted to fall, to drown in it. He wanted---

But Genji didn't give him the final push that he craved for. He released Maximilien from his mouth when Maximilien was only a hair's breadth away. He didn't completely stop, instead fingers slid into the gap behind Maximilien's knee, brushing against his wires. The tingling sensation made Maximilien whine softly, still high and dizzy, balancing delicately on the thin edge of a blade.

Genji said something, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing against both the sensors inside his valve and the wires at his knees, a rhythm that muddled all of Maximilien's thought processes. Maximilien vaguely realized that it was directed at him, but he was unable to make out the meaning of it, let alone come up with an answer. Only when Genji withdrawn his fingers from his valve that Maximilien was able to organize the words Genji said into an understandable sequence.

_Do you want more?_

He made a pleading noise.

“Ask for it.” Genji said.

Genji ceased all ministration, and Maximilien let out a sad, sad whine. But he could think again, system finally stopped being overwhelmed with exhilarating sensations. Although the haze fog in his mind still there, his processes started back up. He realized he did close his eyes, and opened them. His optical receptors flicked on, recalibrating.

But the game was not over yet. His legs were still spread wide apart, his body thrumming with wants, his cock throbbing, valve prime and aching. He suddenly realized how painfully empty he felt, and wanted nothing more than for Genji to continue. He longed for the intoxicated pleasure that reduced him into nothing but carnal desires.

“You know you want it. You want to let go, let me take your everything. You want to become mine.” Genji murmured, sliding both hands up his thighs, caressing his hot chassis, tracing the V of his hips, though not touching the parts that ached to be touched, torturing him with the silent promises of what could come. “Yield to me, and I will make you mine.”

As he laid there, drunk with pleasure and yearning for more, Maximilien realized he wouldn't be able to have this with anybody else. He wouldn't - and couldn't - allow anyone else to come this close to him, to have him like this, exposed and vulnerable, utterly under their mercy. This desire, this desire that Genji had for him, sick and twisted and devastating, real and raw and beyond compare, would be the only thing that ever were able to pierce through all the iron defense that he built around himself.

As he laid there, gazing into Genji's eyes - beautiful, so beautiful - he realized that maybe he was in love. He was in love with the desire burning inside those eyes, like a moth loved the flame. But he wasn't afraid. He wanted it to burn him alive.

“Please,” he said, “Make me yours.”

The gorgeous smile that graced Genji's face could only belong to The Devil. But it was alright, for Maximilien would sell his soul to him for the right price.

Genji kissed him, and willingly he opened his mouth, letting Genji do as he pleased. The unmistakable noise of his modesty panel opening. Something familiar and big brushing against his entrance, and Maximilien groaned with anticipation, urging him on.

He moaned, loud and long and blissful, back bending, as Genji pushing into him, at last, filling him up so good - his valve clenching around the massive cock, feeling every inch of it embedded deep inside his body, stretching him open with a satisfying, pleasant fullness.

Genji fucked him slowly, tightly controlled, pulling out with an infuriatingly lazy pace, until only the crown of his cock lingered teasingly on the very edge of Maximilien's inside, then pushing it back in, inch by inch, equally slow, the ridges on the underside of his cock dragging deliciously against Maximilien's rim, rubbing so intimately against his sensors and Maximilien clenched around him, demanding more. Maybe Genji wanted him to plead even more miserably, but Maximilien knew how to grasp the man's weakness.

“Take me,” he commanded.

There it was, the unmistakable hitch in Genji's breathe.

“Take and take and take, until I have nothing left to give.” He pushed, voice distorted from abuse, but still there was no mistaken the words he said. “But take more still, until I am but a broken, needy, whimpering mess, beautiful and all _yours_. For I want to be yours, for as long as you will desire me.”

He could _practically_ hear the last of Genji's self-control shatter like glass in the breathless silence.

He screamed in a string of garbled pitching static as Genji thrusted home between his legs, with it a delightful tremor of scorching pleasure quaked his body. The bed under him rattled as Genji fucked into him, and Maximilien thought about nothing but the blazing, shattering ecstasy overflowing every of his circuit and processor, down to every tiny sensors. So good. Too good. The world boiled down to the immense pleasure of Genji's cock rocking inside him. His synth sang a broken, intelligible record of Genji's name. His back arched tight as a bowstring. Every part of him twisted and strung out and crackling with the inevitable, impending climax.

When he came, it felt like he bursted into pieces.

With the last glitched warning, his optical receptors went offline. His voice box couldn't let out anything anymore but static silence. All of his program and process crashed. It was probably as close to death as he could get.

Maximilien's core throbbed like there was something tightening around it.

And then the world crashed over him like a tsunami, never before so decadescant and vibrant and paradisiacal, and he felt everything, _everything_ , too much, too---

A kiss, tender, so tender, on his mouth, humanly warm and soft. His world snapped back into focus. Genji was on him, in him, an anchoring weight, hot and heavy. Hands, with gentle care, caressed him. Slowly and methodically, with his touches, he put Maximilien back together, piece by piece.

“----ssh-t dow-n?” Maximilien tried, but that was everything that managed to escape his synth.

“Freeze, I think.” Genji said. “Only for a moment though.”

Genji allowed him some precious minutes to collect himself. Closing his eyes, Maximilien just laid there, buzzing with the tingling aftershocks of his orgasm, his system reorganized and bumped up his cooling protocols. Genji stayed on him, nuzzling into his neck, and Maximilien felt the man's chest heaving with each breath against his own. It was peaceful bliss. Neither of them spoke.

Genji moved first, grinding his hips into Maximilien, still nestling deep inside him, and Maximilien moaned, feeling a familiar rush of heat curling through him. Maximilien opened his eyes again and Genji's gaze burned into him, burning with that breathtakingly gorgeous desire. Without words, Maximilien understood what he wanted.

_More. More. More._

With the utmost pleasure, Maximilien gave himself over.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done folks. I don't even want to talk about how hard it was to crunch out this chapter. I wanted to finalize what their relationship was, their dynamic, and a befitting end for the story. I need to take a break after this. It was quite intense and taxing on me.


End file.
